Crystals of the heat shock related protein, ATPase, and one particular mutant were tested in the white Laue beam. The native crystals yielded excellent diffraction patterns. The mutant crystals were small and formed several cracks and did not diffract as well. However, these crystals have been known to diffract in a monochromatic beam as well as the native when the crystals are fresh. This system looks very promising for studying intermediates that may be formed during ATP hydrolysis.